Sun Jian
Sun Jian is introduced in Dynasty Warriors 2 and continues to appear in consecutive titles. He is Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang's father. Known as the "Tiger of Jiang Dong" and a descendant of the legendary Sun Tzu, he gained fame by single-handedly defeating a crew of vicious pirates in his early teens. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 38 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Sun Jian creates a great reputation for himself when he participates in the Yellow Turban Rebellion and joins the coalition against Dong Zhuo at either Si Shui Gate or Hu Lao Gate. Sometime during his time with the Allied Forces, he obtains the Imperial Seal and keeps it for himself. Using this to bolster his forces, he usually aims for control of the land. Ultimately, he suffers an injury caused by Huang Zu which results in his death. Unless playing his story mode, he only appears in the early stages of the Three Kingdoms Era. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place during his time in the Allied Forces. Before Dong Zhuo meets his end, Sun Jian momentarily opens his castle's gates to scout the surrounding area. The tyrant uses this chance to attack his fort while he is away and Sun Jian hurries to his men's rescue. With Huang Gai by his side, he faces some of Dong Zhuo's most powerful generals along the way, such as Hua Xiong and Lu Bu. Sun Jian continues to contribute to his early claims to fame in Dynasty Warriors 5. After his deeds with the Allied Forces, he attacks Jing Province at the behest of his friend, Yuan Shu. However, the battle soon causes Sun Ce's death and, though he grieves losing his eldest son, he keeps fighting for the sake of his remaining children. While his kingdom shared a brief alliance with Shu, he lives past his rivals, Cao Cao and Liu Bei, and brings an end to their successors. Once Shu falls, the land is united under Wu. Retiring and handing leadership of the kingdom to Sun Quan, Sun Jian entrusts the future of the land to his younger children and disappears from history. He shares his Legend Mode in Xtreme Legends expansion with Huang Gai and Sun Ce, in which they work together to suppress Ou Xing's rebellion. Near the beginning of the battle, Sun Jian meets the elder general and invites him into his army. From there, Sun Jian saves villagers in the west from Ou Xing's generals. If he rescues the villages quickly, the trio coordinate their efforts to corner and chase the rebel commander down. Ou Xing will try to escape to the west but the villagers will bravely block his exit. Should Sun Jian fail to defeat the rebel generals, he will need to defeat every general on the map to open the castle's gates. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Sun Jian's story mode revolves around him trying to restore the Han and staying loyal to Emperor Xian. He does not hold any personal ambition and strives to end the land's chaos through his duty to the Han Dynasty. Since he keeps the Imperial Seal within his possession, he is ironically branded as a traitor by the surrounding kingdoms. Considering the various independent lords to be the real threats, Sun Jian quells their rise to power with his sons and ensures that the land belongs to the Han empire. He is rewarded as the emperor's adviser in his ending. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Sun Jian spends much of his time as a prisoner, his life being used to coerce his children's loyalty to Orochi. Sun Ce is nearly successful in freeing him but Sun Jian decides to stay behind to give his son a chance to escape when the situation turns sour. After Sun Quan fails to stop his brother's rebellion several times, he and Sun Jian are set to be executed. They are freed by Hanzo and eventually reunite with the rest of the family. Sun Jian leads the final offensive against Orochi. In Warriors Orochi 2, Sun Jian tries to keep Wu neutral, fearing that an open war would shatter what little stability the country had regained. Despite this, he sends his officers to aid various other factions. Through the combined efforts of Yoshitsune, Cao Pi, and a few others, however, he eventually takes up the fight against the revived Orochi. Character Information Personality Sun Jian is a calm man, always considerate and constantly calling himself "The Tiger of Jiang Dong. He is also a loving father and greatly watches out for his children. Voice Actors * Steve Blum - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Lee Byung Joo- Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Jang Hobi - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * An Jang Hyeok - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Yasushiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Sun Jian (Quotes) *"We of the sword long for the days, when we can cross another's sword, in a battle or a war!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Savage Tiger *Base Attack: 45 *Stage: The Imperial Seal *Requirements: Do not destroy more than 50 crates until Lu Bu appears. Defeat Lu Bu once he arrives. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: King of Wu *Base Attack: 48 *Attributes: Level 20 Tortoise Amulet, Level 10 Jump Scroll, Level 18 Nanman Armor, Level 16 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Dong Zhuo and the Alliance :Requirements: Defeat Hua Xiong, Hu Xin, and Lu Bu after he appears, all before passing through the map center castle. Eliminate the top and right enemy entry points. Encounter Dong Zhuo before the map left ally castle is breached. :Strategy: # Wait for Lu Bu to appear at 0:25 at the bottom right corner. # Defeat Lu Bu right away and steal his Red Hare. # Seal the gate near Lu Bu. # Defeat Hu Zhen and then Hua Xiong. # Seal top gate. # Go into the castle that has ambush in it and seal the gate. # Go straight to where Dong Zhuo is. # Complete within 6 minutes, that's when the gates of Chang Sha opens. # Level 11 message. Note: Staying alive against Lu Bu is not a problem. Time is EXTREMELY tight. Don't spend more than 45 seconds on Lu Bu. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Savage Tiger *Stage: Battle of Si Shui Gate (Allied forces) *Location: Right in front of the gate. *Requirements: Defeat Lu Bu within 5 minutes of his appearance. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Info He fell to Huang Zu's ploy in his own kingdom. He escaped the battle but died days later due to a wound to the heart. He supposedly died at age 37 or 36. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Sunjian-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Sunjian-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Sunjian-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Sun_jian.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Sunjian-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce File:Sunjian-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Trivia *Japanese fans nickname him "Papa". Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters